User talk:R.Thorne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:44, June 26, 2010 hey hey! I'm Rachel, daughter of Apollo. Nice to meet you. I know one of your brothers on here. Rach Obsessedperson 17:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about dreamwalker? -R. Thorne Actually yes I am. He asked me to watch out for you with this prophecy stuff flying around. To be honest,, I don't know how I can help. Not trained, not at camp, without weapons. I have my own part of that prophecy to deal with. Rach Obsessedperson 00:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya he's pretty cool. I'm glad to call him my older brother. I heard the person who is causing all this prophecy stuff calls him or herself gio the speacker or somethin like that. pretty wierd. yup, actually theres another one from him about two children of morpheus.....everythings just exploded.... Rachel Obsessedperson 15:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy, theres another prophecy....go look, just in case. Kayla Obsessedperson 18:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You may be a chid of a prophacy it says: ON THIS JOURNY,ONE MORE IS VITAL THE FOUTH SHALL BE THE DREAMCASTERS CHILD ALONG THE DAUGHTERS THERE WILL BE A SON NO MATTER WHAT GENDER, THE GODS DEPEND ON EACH ONE THE BOY IS YOUNG AND NOT MATURE HE IS NO HERO THAT IS FOR SURE THE BOY SHALL LIVES IF HE MAKES THE RIGHT CHOICE HE SHALL LIVE OR DIE IF HE LISTENS TO THE WRONG VOICE you may be the dreamcasters child (this is the continued propcy to the apolo children read thing i also put this on you half-brothers talkpage too so u decide which one is the child Who is this? I don't know if i'm any prophacy child.... but my half brother is what some would concider a hero, so that means it's me but i don't know!!! Who spoke of this prophacy? was it the Oracle of Delphi? But where am i supposed to go? I live in Alabama! where is long island anyway? -R. Thorne if i knew i would be there. this is girluv . and an anonyous user wrote it. Girluv 20:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC)girluv from R. Thorne me too!!! i guess well just have to see maybe I'll ask the Gods. lookes like you are in the prophicy ONE IS GREAT, THE OTHERS STORIE UNTOLD ONE LIVES IN NEW WEST, ONE LIVES IN THE OLD THE ONE IN GREECE, HIS JOURNY WILL BE RIGHT AFTER WINS THE GREAT FIGHT THE ONE IN U.S. YOU DEMIGODS MUST DEFEND FOR THE BROTHER SHALL MEET AND BE SAVOIRS AT THE END - spoken by Gryo the speaker Girluv 14:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC)girluv Hey Hey R.Thorne! :D 1, My godly Parent is Rhea Goddess of Hero's 2. You can make them at Lunaii.com Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 18:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) My Newest Prophecy My dearest R., You must see my new Prophecy, this one acually IS about you my friend, Regards, Gyo the Speaker. guess so I would think so. Its possible. I'm not exactly sure what Aarn wants me to do though.... But maybe youre like Cailin, she's a goddess, but not immortal....hmmm KaylaObsessedperson 19:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope its about me!!!!! i have allwasys been able to do things but i thought that was just being a demi-god!!!! i can't grow or anything i'm probably not immortal or i would've known yeah.....haha now we both have prophecies. i still have the one where me n my sisters unite.....ugh at the rate these prophecies are coming, it seems like itll take years to fulfill all of them! SO EXITED I LOVE GYO NOW HAHAHA not like that, just for, ya know, lettin me know i was a god erm. idk. my head hurts from all these prophecies. Kayla I could make it For you if You like...Just tell me you hair colour and Eye colour and How long or short your hair is OK? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 02:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thorne! Whats up! Obsessedperson 22:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) not much...waiting for your bro to get back....i wanna know if hes ok with it already!!!! Obsessedperson 22:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) well i live here in LA. im chinese, filipino, portugese, hawaiian. hes in greece, he left for a rescue mission a few days ago. Obsessedperson 22:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thorne how are you? Any leads on the mom thing yet? one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) aww itll be ok, we'll find out! And ttyl! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture Here You Go! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) haha actually i made lunaiis for all the heads of the patrol squad i have here in LA, so my brother shawn offered to make that for me! hope youre doing good, and im glad you found a lead on your mom! let me know if ya need anything.... (PS Do you know anything about what's happening with Aarn? He's two days late and I'm worried, obviously.) Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 16:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thank you thank you! Oh ok thanks so much, if it's not too much trouble, thank you I've just been soooo worried, I'll ttyl, have fun! Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 16:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC)